ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Have I Got a Deal for You
Have I Got A Deal For You is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot After a grueling battle Sunder and Shocksquatch in Undertown, Ben Tennyson encounters a salesman known as Prof. Blarney T. Hokestar, who offers him a product called "Prof. Blarney T. Hokestar's Miracle Elixir," that will "prevent that rundown feeling when you go from beast to boy." Ben turns down the offer, but follows Hokestar back to his shop, where he buys a Sumo Slammers action figure, the Professor gives the action figure to Ben for free, on the condition that Ben will act as spokes person for his product. Ben calls Rook Blonko for information on the Professor, according to Rook the Professor is a small time peddler and con-man nothing serious. On his way back home Ben encounters Pax, a Florauna Alien Rights Activist, who claims that Hokestar is using an endangered species known as a Screegit for his own benefit. Pax and Ben as Spidermonkey sneak into Hokestar's ship. There they find a Screegit plugged into a milking machine, which leads them to discover that Hokestar is using the Screegit's milk, for profits. Suddenly, Hokestar enters the room and accidentally fires his weapon, unfortunately blasting the top half of Pax's body off, luckily he demonstrates a potent healing ability. Ben notes that the Screegit looks pretty happy despite being in a cage more like a pet then a hostage, according to the Professor the cage is for his own safety and the Screegit must be milked on a regular basis like a cow. The Professor and Pax get into a argument over the Screegit, having enough of it Ben decides to take the Screegit into custody until the situation between the two is resolved, resulting in a three way fight between Pax the Professor and Ben as AmpFibian interrupted by the Professor's henchman Solid Plugg. Ben is eventually able to incapacitate the trio and takes the Screegit into custody. Unfortunately during the fight the Screegit's cage was cracked open and as soon as he's exposed to earth's atmosphere he mutates into a huge acid spitting monster. Pax soon arrives and explains that Screegit's only react that way when they're exposed to nitrogen, Such as the nitrogen in Earth's atmosphere. While Ben and Pax argue the Screegit gets away. Ben accidentally transforms into Wildmutt and with Pax riding him gives chase to the Screegit. Likewise the Professor and Solid Plugg also gives chase on a rented scooter. While chasing the Screegit a bridge is destroyed, Ben attempts to transform into something big to save the nearby train but instead gets Jury Rigg, Grey Matter and Nanomech before getting Bloxx. Arriving on Scene the Professor devises a plan to use Bloxx to contain the Screegit while he uses a vacuum like machine to suck the nitrogen away. Aside from being harassed by Pax, the plan goes off without a hitch and the Screegit is finally contained in a forcefield. Rook and a squad of Plumbers takes Pax, Solid Plugg, and the Screegit into custody with Ben warning the Professor that if he catches him anywhere near the Screegit again, he'll hand-cuff him to Pax for a year. Major Events *AmpFibian, Swampfire, Wildmutt, Jury Rigg, Grey Matter and Nanomech make their Omniverse debuts. *Sunder makes his Omniverse debut. *Pax, Hokestar and Screegit make their first appearance while Solid Plugg makes his first non-cameo appearance. *Pax and Solid Plugg are arrested. Debuts *Pax *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar *Screegit Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *AmpFibian (Omniverse debut) *Swampfire (Omniverse debut) *Wildmutt (Omniverse debut) *Jury Rigg (Omniverse debut) *Grey Matter (Omniverse debut) *Nanomech (Omniverse debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Pax (first appearance) *Plumber Jerry Villains *Sunder (first re-appearance) *Professor Blarney T. Hokestar (first appearance) *Solid Plugg (first non-cameo appearance) Neutral *Screegit (first appearance) 'Aliens Used' *Shocksquatch (offscreen transformation) *Spidermonkey *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) *Swampfire (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was Fasttrack) *Jury Rigg (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Nanomech (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, cameo) *Bloxx Errors 2 Rooks in this episode.png|In green ring, Rook has a Proto-tool. And in red ring, it means, Rook has no Proto-tool. *When Bloxx rubs himself there is no blue on his belly. *When Rook shot Pax at the end, there were two of him. *In the credits, it is shown that Swampfire is voiced by David Kaye instead of Dee Bradley Baker. *When Ben is about to slam the Omnitrix for Spidermonkey, the Omnitrix was sideways. Quotes 'Trivia' *Swampfire didn't speak during his appearance, similar to Chromastone during his Omniverse debut. *This episode debuts the Omnitrix's quick-change feature. *According to Derrick, the charges on Pax were breaking and entering, Screegit theft, interfering with official Plumber business and loitering. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/381832000081773748 *Ironically, Ben went in descending order of size when he told the Omnitrix he needed something big (Jury Rigg, Grey Matter and Nanomech ). *Wildmutt's and Bloxx's species are mentioned as Vulpimancer and Segmentasapien. *In the Romanian dub, Ben wanted Wildmutt instead of Fasttrack. *This episode was aired as the eighth episode of Omniverse in South East Asia. See Also *Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes